Trailers usually are towed by tractors. It is known, for example, that a passenger car can tow a caravan. When the trailer is removed from the tractor, it mostly is pushed into the final position by hand. Nowadays, however, there are more and more offered trailers in the caravan sector, which due to their size and hence there weight only can be shifted by hand with great effort. Therefore, maneuvering or auxiliary drives have been developed, which provide for shifting or turning a trailer even without tractor with the aid of a motor.
EP 1 714 858 A1 describes a maneuvering drive for a vehicle trailer with unilaterally supported drive roller. The maneuvering drive includes a carrier movable relative to a chassis of the trailer, which carries a drive motor and a drive roller. A moving mechanism serves for moving the carrier between a rest position, in which the drive roller is separated from a wheel of the trailer, and a drive position in which the drive roller is pressed against the wheel of the trailer. The drive motor drives the drive roller via a transmission.
From DE 20 2009 001 675 U1 a maneuvering drive with a braking means is known. The braking means acts in a transmission which transmits the drive power of two drive motors to the drive roller. The construction of the maneuvering drive requires considerable installation space.
From EP 2 208 661 A1 a maneuvering drive is known, in which both the drive motor and the transmission are arranged inside the drive roller. The drive motor can be a brushless electric motor. The construction of the maneuvering drive is very compact, but requires quite a considerable technical effort.
Due to the limited space available on the bottom side of a trailer, in particular in the region of the trailer wheels or wheelhouses, a maneuvering drive is desirable, which only makes minimal demands on the required installation space.
It is the object underlying the invention to indicate a maneuvering drive for a trailer, which provides for a simple and yet compact construction.